User talk:Skittycat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UlrichxYumi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) welcome Hey skitty cat. welcome to the wiki. Most of our article quality sucks so your help would be appreciated. BTW, your pic looks hot. ^_^ I am here to help you :D NP. Enjoy your time here and if you have any questions just message me or odd. I am here to help you 18:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Skittycat! Of course I don't mind you editing. You can help us with Fight to the Finish and many other pages if you have the time. That page has very little info (only one line). Keep up the good work! -OddDellaRobbia003- Keep it up Keep up the good work! Your doing a great job Skit! At this rate, you just might pass me on the ranking :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna learn? Hey skitty wanna learn how to use the episode templates like I do? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's how ya do it All you have to do is copy your image name, then insert the 'episode infobox' template. After that, you type in 'File:' and insert your file name. then put in the season number under 'season number' and the episode number under '''episode number'. Then publish! Here's a quick video I made to show you how to do it! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I forgot to show you how to put in the previous and proceeding episode. (I haven't been doing it lately because I've been a bit lazy. LOL) Just 'click here.' [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LOL, Thanks. I don't really consider myself a genius. I just have over 10,000 edits worth of experience. :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: p s Yeah, I admit I am a tiny bit of a show off. XD and of course I won''t laugh. I was new to wikia at one time, and I will give you as much time as you need to adjust. Making mistakes is apart of learning. Besides, I have admin and rollback rights in case you screw up a page, so it's all good. ^_^ Also, to save you time and effort. Check out this site. It's the official code lyoko page. It's inactive but the site still works. Click on Lyoko news and then click summary's! You will have full access to all the summaries for all the episodes. You are more than free to copy and paste them onto the wikia. If you don't get it just watch this video. Another invaluable resource is this site. It's a french site, but I took the liberty of putting it in english mode, so You can navigate it easier. Again, you are more than free to copy info, upload images, and more from the site. I of course, have other priorities such as my neopets wiki and my interest in thunder cats, which is why I have given you the link's to these hidden treasure's. I'll still drop in though and continue to edit around here though. Oh, and don't worry, I'll take care of the giving credit where it's due. Although, if you want to, feel more than free to do so. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem I'm glad I could help. Don't worry, I'll still help around. After all, I 'AM' an admin. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Formats! Oh, I forgot to tell you. I would like it if you could format the episode pages like this page. I'll add the pictures (you can do 'em if you wanna) but if you could do the ''synopsis and trivia ''part, that would be really helpful! :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sure Sorry, nature called :3 Anyway, If you could add the part about the origianl title to the trivia section that would be better.Oh, and the part about how it was skipped in france should go in the trivia too. The top part should go exactly like this '''Lab Rat '''is the 13'th episode of season 4 and the 78'th episode of Code Lyoko. Pretty much like bragging rights [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOLZ! I hope we can make this wiki become epic! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Nothing really to complain about. It's fine. Just clone copy that format to the other episode pages, and we're goin places :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile There ya have it skitty. That's the real me on my profile page. Feel free to be surprised that I'm black, I won't be offended. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) XD XD, I didn't know I looked that good, lol. Thanks. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) GTG Hey skity I gotta go. Later! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 00:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) back Ok, Skitty I'm back. Wow, you totally got to work... O.o! Lemme help ya out :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Time zone LOL, I totally forgot you live in the united 'kingdom' and I live in the united 'states. What time is it for you? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 00:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) IT's EVENING! It's about 5:58 PM here in california in the united states! You must have the best parents EVER! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 00:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ... I live in Los angeles. Also, how is it a holiday season over there?! School started for me in august! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk''']] 01:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC)